


You're Wearing All My Clothes

by sterekfluffer (teampancakes)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Stiles wears all of Derek's stuff, their friends walk in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teampancakes/pseuds/sterekfluffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt I saw on my dash on tumblr: "Stiles hoards Derek's winter jumpers?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Wearing All My Clothes

'Stiles, what the hell?' Derek exclaims when he walks back into the loft, holding a carry-on in his hand. He had misjudged the amount of luggage he would need to take to New York (his stuff had kind of just – expanded ever since he came back to Beacon Hills; he swear he didn't know how that had happened) and since he only had one battered old case, Erica had volunteered to let him borrow her least girly bag with the threat that if anything ever happened to it or he lost it, she would tell Isaac about how he was planning on getting him a car for his eighteenth birthday and ruin the surprise. Isaac's surprised face brought a ridiculous amount of pleasure to Derek so he readily submitted to Erica and took her carry-on meekly so he could go back and finish packing. His flight left in five hours and the pack had wanted to get together for one last meeting before he left and he doubted he would get any packing done with everyone groaning and moaning about how he was leaving and making their sad puppy faces – Isaac was definitely going to cling to him all through out.

Except, how was he supposed to finish packing if Stiles was sitting in the middle of the loft, sweating stubbornly, in what looked like everything Derek had packed before he left for Erica's. 'What the hell are you doing?' Derek asks, his mouth hanging open.

'I wanna come with,' Stiles says, holding the neck of the first shirt as far away from his skin as possible and blowing on his chest. His face was red and the loft didn't even have an AC – Derek was sort of scared he'd get heatstroke.

'Why are you wearing all of my clothes!?' Derek asks, taking a step forward and looking into his suitcase. It's completely empty except for his toiletries. Stiles really is wearing every single shirt, jeans and socks. How did he get on three pairs of skinny jeans on though, Derek begins to wonder before shaking his head clear.

'Because if I'm wearing them you won't be able to pack them and if you don't pack them, you won't be able to leave,' Stiles says stubbornly even though a sheen of sweat coats his face and what can be seen of his neck. He rolls back the sleeves of eight henleys but they flop back down almost immediately. 'I want to come to New York too,' he whines, fanning himself with his hand.

Derek stares at his logic incredulously. 'But it's a _werewolf_ convention, Stiles,' he says, dropping Erica's carry-on on his couch and crossing his arms. 'You'll be the only human there,' he raises his eyebrows at Stiles panting.

'I don't care, Derek, I want to come too,' Stiles doesn't budge an inch. Derek looks around helplessly. 'But what about school -'

'It's summer.'

'Your dad will kill -'

'He's okay with it.'

'Everyone else will kill -'

'You're their Alpha, Derek. Seriously?'

Derek frowns. 'Why do you wanna come so bad?'

That stumps Stiles a little. 'I guess, for research purposes. You said everyone's emissaries will be there too, right? I want to talk to them, learn more. There's only so much the internet can tell you,' he shrugs.

Derek knows that's a reasonable enough answer but he still doesn't want to take Stiles. For one, he's human and it won't be safe, what with all the werewolves and Alphas there. Especially Alphas. And he's going down there for nearly a month – he doesn't know if he can spend that much time with Stiles alone without going absolutely crazy and doing something stupid like kissing him or something.

'It's not safe, Stiles,' he settles on that, and takes a step forward, tugging at the outermost henley in an annoyed fashion.

'I don't care, I'm not taking off your clothes till you say you'll take me,' Stiles pouts and then realizes how that must have come out and goes even redder. 'I, uh, didn't mean to say it like that. I mean, obviously, I won't be taking off your clothes,' he babbles, his eyes roaming over Derek's torso. Derek swallows because there's a lust in Stiles eyes and his heart is skipping beats in a way that tells him that Stiles means that opposite of what he is saying. Damn it, Stiles, Derek thinks as he takes a step forward so that he's close enough to count each and every mole on the younger man's face.

'I mean, unless you were bi, which I don't know if you are, but I am, bi, I mean,' Stiles babbles and then breaks off and his face is now so red it looks like a tomato and he's scratching at his leg, near the inseam of the jeans and Derek is suddenly hit by the fact that _Stiles is wearing his clothes. His clothes._ They're going to smell like Stiles now, for a long time. And that sort of tips him over the edge because he surges forward and in one smooth movement, has Stiles pinned against the wall behind him.

'Oh,' Stiles eyes widen, his pulse racing faster than ever, a loud and steady thrum in Derek's ears. 'Um, so you are bi, then, I guess,' he squeaks as Derek growls low in his throat and pushes his hips forward, pressing against Stiles.

'Shut up, Stiles,' Derek growls before closing his lips over Stiles' and licking into his mouth. Stiles' lips are hot and he opens his mouth readily, making a filthy little sound that makes Derek's pants rather uncomfortable. Derek bites the younger man's lower lip and then soothes it with his tongue while Stiles many-sleeved arms come up to wrap themselves around his neck as his fingers tangle themselves in the short hair at the base of Derek's head.

'Ahh, dude, dude,' Stiles says after a minute of them kissing and pushes at Derek. Derek pulls away immediately and takes a step back, feeling his heart race. Oh god, he should never have done that. If the Sheriff found out, he'd kill him.

'Hey, hey, HEY,' Stiles calls out, snapping his fingers in front of Derek's face until he looks at him. 'Stop thinking whatever you're thinking, this is perfect, this is good, I want this.' Derek stares at him a little confusedly and then nods. 'It's just that these clothes? Ugh, I'm boiling,' Stiles says, pulling at the henleys. Derek smirks.

'You could always strip,' he says, cocking an eyebrow at Stiles who grins widely. 'Or you could peel them off me,' Stiles throws back at him. Derek takes a step forward again, leaning down to bite at Stiles' neck. Stiles arches his back and throws his head back at the contact. Derek slips his hands under the first henley and starts to pull at it when Stiles pushes him back yet again.

'Uh, maybe we could start with the, uh, jeans,' he says, turning red again. 'A boner in three skinny jeans is fucking torture,' he says as Derek cracks up. Clutching his stomach, he doubles over while Stiles tries to pull off the jeans while also shooting him death glares. 'Not funny!!' he says when he finally gets the last one off. The shirts are sticking to him so he starts to take those off too but there are just _so many_ that it's taking him ages and Derek sinks down on the couch, still laughing.

'You're horrible,' Stiles says when he's finally stripped down to just his boxers and is left staring at Derek indignantly. 'Oh come on,' Derek snorts, 'it was a very – unusual – strip tease,' he says, smiling and Stiles glares back angrily and crosses his arms. Derek gets up and stalks over to him, reaching out to put both hands on his biceps and pull him closer. 'It was cute,' he whispers in Stiles' ear and bites gently at the lobe. Stiles _melts_ in his arms and moans.

'So you're taking me to New York right?' Stiles asks, pulling back slightly to look at Derek.

'Hmm,' Derek makes a thoughtful face. 'Am I?' he says, arching an eyebrow. Stiles leans forward to kiss him, running his hands under Derek's shirt and over his back.

'You are,' he says determinedly, tugging at the shirt and helping Derek pull it off.

'You're taking _Stiles_ to New – ARRGHHH WHAT THE HELL DEREK,' Isaac shouts as he covers his eyes with both hands, standing at the loft door.

'What's going on? Oh, about time,' Erica comes up from behind him and stands next to him, looking gleeful.

'Ugh, I can smell sex,' comes Scott's voice, complaining, as he walks in too, stopping short at the sight of Derek and Stiles, frozen in their very compromising position.

'Um,' Stiles says, pulling away slightly but Derek keeps a tight hold on him. 'Do you have a problem?' he says to the three werewolves instead, raising an eyebrow. They shake their heads meekly and turn away. Isaac mutters under his breath, 'We'll tell Lydia, Allison and Boyd not to come up then.'

They shut the loft door behind then and then Scott starts complaining again. 'I bet you he's gonna take Stiles to New York now,' and Stiles turns to Derek grinning as Derek shifts his hands to the back of his hips and pushes him up so he's straddling his waist, his arms around his neck.

'Whoa, o mighty werewolf,' Stiles says delightedly, leaning down to press a kiss to Derek's mouth. 'Let's take this to the bedroom, shall we?' Derek grins against his mouth as he starts walking. 

**Author's Note:**

> based off [this post](http://aredblush.tumblr.com/post/125920349406/stiles-hoards-dereks-winter-jumpers)  
> come squee with me on [my tumblr!](http://sterekfluffer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
